Whispers
by Tara.B Amy
Summary: S x J Seto loses a game to Yuugi and has to grant him a wish. So Yuugi tells him to go to the upcoming schooldance with Jou, because he knows how desperately Jou is in love with him. Complete
1. Like an addict

Yeah, another story! This one will be short though. It will be around two chapters, if I do everything as planned.  
  
Weeh, I'm feeling warm and fuzzy inside today, so I'll just do what I want I wanna write Seto/Jou!!  
  
Joey will be called Jou and Seto will be called... well, Seto   
  
Disclaimer: My birthday is in two months, so I don't even own the original Japanese episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! Do you expect from me to own the WHOLE thing then?  
  
Have fun reading!  
  
thatisalinethatisalinethatisalinethatisalinethatisalinethatisalinethatisalin ethatisalinethatisaline  
  
Seto's POV:  
  
"You know that if I win the third time I have one wish free?" Yuugi teased him mercilessly. As if he forgot! Seto growled lowly in the back of his throat. The little twit and his other were as annoying as ever.  
  
He had to win! There was no way around it. He couldn't lose again. And he wasn't about t give in.  
  
"Well, you shouldn't talk, Yuugi." he spit out sharply. "If -you- lose, -I- will have a wish free. We are equal right now, so shut up and go on!"  
  
A frown of concentration came across Yuugi's face as he grew serious again and looked at his deck, which lay on his desk. He drew a card, hesitating slightly as his hand hovered over the pack of cards. That made Seto smirk. Uncertainty. Nervousness. He loved seeing that on his opponent.  
  
"Now you draw." Yuugi said, a strangely satisfied grin touching his lips.  
  
Seto didn't reply, wondering what the glint of poise in his eyes meant, but naturally he didn't let that show on his face. Reaching out to his own deck, resting peacefully beside Yuugi's, he took a card. His eyes widened in disbelief as he looked at it. Saggi, the clown. It couldn't have got worse. The card was weak and useless and didn't even have thousand Attack Points. He met Yuugi's eyes over the edge of his card and swallowed a shocked gasp. The other boy knew. He knew. He could clearly see that, all written over his face.  
  
'Cheater.' he thought raging.  
  
Yuugi turned the card in his own hand around, the image of the Dark Magician flashing in the light of the classroom. The creature seemed to sneer at him in triumph.  
  
"I win." Yuugi said cheerfully.  
  
"How would you know that?!" Seto demanded to know harshly, hardly holding back stomping with his food furiously.  
  
"If you could see your own face, Kaiba, you surely knew, too." a new voice cut in and Honda walked up to the desk with the cards, letting his schoolbag drop beside it.  
  
"Where's Jou?" Yuugi's attention switched from the game to his friend.  
  
"He phoned in yesterday and told me he's ill." Honda shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
"Lazy mutt." Seto didn't regret saying that as the fierce looks of Yuugi and Honda flashed to him. "I bet he's just sleeping away his idiocy."  
  
"Kaiba!" Honda stepped closer with narrowed eyes but Yuugi held him back with a simple gesture.  
  
'Yeah, keep your dog at a short leash.' Kaiba grinned at the thought. His grin faded though as he heard the next words.  
  
"You lost, Kaiba. It's time I get my wish granted."  
  
Seto scowled, but nodded defeated after a brief pause. How he hated that superior stance of Yuugi. Or was it his weird other self? He long since had stopped searching for signs of him appearing.  
  
"You will..." Yuugi looked thoughtful for a few seconds. "...I want you to go to the school-dance tomorrow. With Jou."  
  
For a few seconds Seto merely stared at the other boy as if he hadn't heard right. Then he nearly choked, muttering a curse. "Why that?"  
  
"He will be a pain in your ass, of course. He already agreed. Pick him up tomorrow at 8.30 p.m." Yuugi smiled a wicked smile before taking his deck and leaving class, Honda trailing at his heel, his face white and his hand fisted angrily around his schoolbag. He could be heard ranting outside the door about 'sending that bastard to Jou'. Seto was left standing there frozen in amazement.  
  
'The mutt agreed going out with me?!' The CEO suddenly felt like someone had turned a bucket full of cold water around over his head, flinching. 'What does THAT mean?!'  
  
thatisalinethatisalinethatisalinethatisalinethatisalinethatisalinethatisalin ethatisalinethatisaline  
  
Jou's POV:  
  
He shifted uncomfortably in his bed, whimpering as hot pain shot through his bruised stomach. Man, that hurt. His dad was able to kick quite hard if he wanted to. He would have gone to school today but then decided that it was for the better not to raise suspicion. He barely had been able to walk properly and his friends would have noticed that. Well, at least now he felt better. His wounds healed very fast.  
  
It was early evening and he knew the school-dance was about to start. He couldn't go. He had nobody to go there with. And he didn't want to feel like the fifth wheel and left out in the end. Everyone had their loved ones with them, except for Honda, who wouldn't go either, because he had promised Shizuka to stay with her tonight. Jou sighed. How he wished he could go there. But there was another reason he couldn't, even if someone had asked him. Hell, he himself would have asked someone if he so desperately needed to and he knew the chance that his chosen partner refused to come along was very slim. But there was something holding him back. He wanted only one person to go there with him. A special person.  
  
"Seto.", he sighed, his voice strained, as if it pained him to no end to speak the name out loud. No, not pain. That wasn't it. It rather was fear. The thought of Seto Kaiba scared him. Scared him more than anything else. He felt drawn to him like an addict to his rare drug, reaching out to it though he knew it would kill him in the end. That was what he feared. That at some point in time he couldn't hold back anymore, like the addict when staring at his most needed drug for too long. He feared the moment the craving inside of him grew too strong, feared that he would be reaching out for Seto then, letting all his carefully built barriers fall. So he turned away every time he saw him come his way. He didn't look into his cerulean eyes, so blue and icy, they surely could freeze an ocean with their intensity. Those eyes... they were the drug his inner addict so badly wanted, so badly needed. If he acknowledged them in any way, he would reach out, grabbing what his hands needed to feel, taking what his soul needed to touch, to wrap itself around, to submit to.  
  
He was scared, his body stiff and his fingers shaking. The mere thought of holding Seto, of being held by him, of being cradled by him, made him shiver in delight and excitement. But his fears also increased and he quickly hid under the cover of his bed, ignoring the stab of pain in his stomach and curling into a fetal position, trying to calm his breath, which came in shuddering, uneven pants.  
  
Seto would kill him if he ever found out about these fantasies. If he knew he imagined his hands touching his tingling skin, his eyes blazing with warm fire, burning themselves into his being. His whole body trembled now, as a mixture of longing and fright shot through him. He restlessly turned around, his feet stretching again, the sheet slipping off his face and allowing cool air to touch his hot face. He stared at the ceiling, wondering what it would be like. How it would feel to be claimed by Seto, to belong to Seto. To be with him.  
  
Moaning slightly in exhaustion and something far too deep to describe, he tried to pry his thoughts away from the brunette. He rubbed his face and eyes, the skin under his fingers too warm. It was no distraction, reminding him only of the cause of the unnerving heat. Seto.  
  
He groaned, letting the sheet fully fall from his body and stood up. He stretched, thinking about how Seto would look while doing that. Delicious.  
  
The ringing of the doorbell made him jump out of his savouring thoughts. He cursed under his breath and stormed out of his room fuming to make whoever was there pay for disturbing him. Only few people knew where he lived, his father had the key and so he expected it to be anyone but the one standing there at his doorstep as he opened, looking very pissed.  
  
Seto Kaiba.  
  
Jou nearly fainted.  
  
thatisalinethatisalinethatisalinethatisalinethatisalinethatisalinethatisalin ethatisalinethatisaline  
  
Seto's POV:  
  
He had had no clue where the blonde lived and now that he finally found out, he was in a bad mood. He felt forced into doing the whole thing and that didn't help any to lift his spirits either. Even less did the fact help that Mokuba had laughed his head off at the prospect of his big brother going out with a low life as Jounouchi Katsuya. Of course Mokuba would see it in another light – well, he wouldn't have called the mutt a low life because strangely enough they were friends. But that didn't make it less ridiculous. He was dating -the mutt-! Him! Of all people! Yuugi exactly knew how to make him miserable.  
  
He stomped to the mutts front door, ignoring the shabby condition of his surrounding, and rang the doorbell, feeling his lousy mood radiating from him like he was electrically charged. He really wouldn't have minded going somewhere with Jounouchi sometime. Really. Only if his brother had pleaded for him to do so, of course. Then he would have got him drunk and laughed in his face. Perhaps. Probably. He growled, his muscles tensed.  
  
The door opened with an unbearable screech of metal that hadn't been oiled in years. Seto couldn't help it but cringe. And if he had known they would stand there for long minutes just staring at each other dumfounded, he certainly wouldn't have left his trench coat in the car. Not that he was cold... but it would have covered him somewhat. The blonde's looks were making him feel very naked somehow.  
  
He forgot about that though as he took in the mutt's appearance, noticing how slim he looked in his boxer shorts and skin-clinging shirt. He swallowed, not even wondering why Jounouchi wasn't ready to go. Instead his eyes roamed his barely clad figure, darkening to a deeper shade of blue as they found slender legs and soft-curved hips. He didn't dare to blink as they wandered higher over his flat stomach and firm chest and up to the ruffled mass of his blond hair, shimmering in the moonlight, falling down into his eyes. He almost forgot to breath then and surely would have done so, if the mutt didn't avert his eyes the way he did.  
  
'Look up.', he demanded silently, stepping closer and straining his senses to take in his forced date more thoroughly.  
  
"What... what are you doing here?" Jounouchi said quietly, crossing his arms and frowning at the ground.  
  
"Did you forget?" Seto asked incredulously.  
  
"Forget what?"  
  
Seto couldn't believe it. Jounouchi Katsuya forgot! Him! Nobody forgot an appointed date with him so easily. That just wasn't right!  
  
"We were supposed to go to the school-dance together, mutt." he said flatly.  
  
"What?" The mutt's confused eyes shot up to him but quickly shifted to a spot beside his head before they could actually meet. Seto was mesmerised by their colour though, not able to remember when they had locked eyes last time. It was amazing. Such sort of colour it was... Moonlight tinted honey, shining like gold bathed in transparent silver. Breathtakingly beautiful. He wished he were a painter, so he could take a brush and catch the sight forever.  
  
"Explain that." The blonde squirmed looking around searching as if he was sure there was a trap. Then he cast his eyes down, freeing Seto from his trance, and fiddled with his fingers in front of his lap, interlacing them after a few minutes of silence and holding them still.  
  
"I lost to Yuugi at that stupid game and agreed to go to the school-dance with you." Seto said, trying to sound careless even though hot excitement ran through his veins at the moment. He wanted to see those enchanting eyes again but knew if he did, he was doomed.  
  
"What game?" The mutt sounded clueless and seemed to be sincere, Seto thought. Had Yuugi done that on purpose, knowing his pride didn't allow him to back out of this one? Certainly he and his bunch of friends never expected them to turn up at school and laughed about him behind their backs now. Seto didn't like that and he felt even greater determination to prove that he could make it there without looking bothered by it. Well, he was bothered but in a slightly different way now. He decided to take Jounouchi out to the school-dance, even if there was the chance now of getting away with a good reason at hand. And he wasn't too sure he wanted to do that. The mutt was his for the evening. He found himself smirking at that prospect. All his tonight.  
  
thatisalinethatisalinethatisalinethatisalinethatisalinethatisalinethatisalin ethatisalinethatisaline  
  
Jou's POV:  
  
He shivered. Seto kept looking at him with such intensity that he could feel his eyes burn down his bare skin. He avoided meeting those eyes. He was yearning to do so but refused himself that pleasure. He wanted to drown in that molten cerulean blue because most of the time it was a frozen blue – passion touched azure. He somehow knew that they were molten now and he wondered what had fazed them this night. It was something special, so rare. He wanted to see them, desperately wanted to store that image somewhere. Soon they would be frozen again. Beautiful but tainted with bitterness.  
  
"What game?", he repeated his earlier question, finding it difficult to keep his voice steady.  
  
"It was so simple. I was sure I'd win." Out of the corner of his eye Jou saw Seto shaking his head. "We both drew cards and the one with the highest Attack Points won. Who first won three times was the winner and could wish whatever he wanted. Yuugi won, the cheater. Somehow he knew which card I drew without looking at it."  
  
"I suppose it was his other self.", Jou heard himself stutter, trying to keep the word in his head coherent. "He is able to use his shadow magic to manipulate the cards. I have never seen him do that though. I thought Yuugi had him under control by now."  
  
"Indeed." Seto sounded not very happy right now. "So let's get going."  
  
"W-what?!" Jou almost lost his balance and fell down to the floor, barely staying upright. "Why? I thought Yuugi cheated?"  
  
Jou dearly hoped Seto would back out now and just go away. He was scared and uncertain. And he didn't want the brunette to find out how he felt towards him. Not yet. Not ever.  
  
"Yeah and he lied." Seto said angrily. "He told me you agreed with the whole thing. It seems like he just sent me here so you could have a good laugh at me. Well, I won't let him do that. I will take you to the school- dance now. See how he reacts to that. Come on!"  
  
"I am not properly clothed, Kaiba." Jou squirmed under Seto's following stare, but managed not to run in and smash the door close or throw himself into the CEO's arms.  
  
"Then go in and put on something decent if you even possess that."  
  
"And if I don't want to come with you?" Jou snapped, gritting his teeth.  
  
"Then I'll drag you, mutt – with or without you changing clothes." Jou could hear the smirk lacing the words and backed away, instantly falling into a defensive stance.  
  
"Don't you dare!" he murmured, stepping back into the house and attempting to close the door, only to feel his wrist captured in a strong grip. He gulped. Obviously Seto did mean what he had said.  
  
"Don't -you- dare." Seto said in a demanding tone of voice, but yet somewhat gentle. Jou was scared. He stared at his wrist, willing the hand around it to let go, to let him flee. It didn't.  
  
Seto didn't relinquish his hold and Jou was left torn between the desire to run and the burning need to take that soft hand on his wrist and bathe it in butterfly-kisses, then taste the pure skin, exploring the new territory with every sense his tongue offered him.  
  
He couldn't go with Seto. He suddenly realised that he wouldn't last an hour without acting on the instincts the brunette awakened in him. And that meant instant doom.  
  
"Come in."  
  
He couldn't help it though. And frankly... he didn't care. A date with Seto was worth every doom that was sure to come upon him.  
  
Silently he closed the door behind them.  
  
thatisalinethatisalinethatisalinethatisalinethatisalinethatisalinethatisalin ethatisalinethatisaline  
  
To be Continued...  
  
That was it for now. What do you think?  
  
Please tell me if there are horrible mistakes. Since I'm from Germany it really helps me to improve my English, you know.   
  
Tara's Nonsense #2:  
  
Did you know how much of Yu-Gi-Oh! has been changed in America? Germany bought the series from America so we have the same on TV. Many people started to compare it to the original and I realised that almost everything is different. -.-  
  
One example:  
  
Did you know Jou died during Battle City and it wasn't even mentioned? Instead we were being told he was unconscious or something like that and I was left wondering why everybody cried. Now I know and now it makes sense.  
  
I dearly wish to see the original. I have to wait until my birthday, then I get the DVDs from ebay. Until then I have to be patient sobs  
  
Tara's Nonsense #2 – End  
  
Bye  
  
Tara 


	2. I whisper a song

Hey, there!  
  
Here's the second and concluding chapter. Thank your for your reviews. You all are great people! Review Responses are at the end of the chapter.  
  
In this chapter I used a few songs. Do you know the film 'Dirty Dancing'? You don't have to know it to understand the message though. It is just for deepening the atmosphere I want to create. Here are the songs of the film I use: 'She's Like The Wind' by Patrick Swayze and 'Hungry Eyes' by Eric Carmen.  
  
I will have the two songs on my homepage for a short while, just in case you want to hear them. They are easy to find but I'll take them off a month or so after this fic was updated. I will put a link into my profile, which will lead you directly to the page. But be reminded that these songs are to erase from your computer 24 hours after you got them. I wish of you to think of that. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and I don't own the two songs mentioned. I just use them for entertainment. Muahahaha!! ... Er...  
  
Well, enjoy!  
  
thisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalin ethisisalinethisisaline  
  
Seto's POV:  
  
'What's keeping him so long?' Seto mused impatiently, pacing the dirty living room. He felt very uncomfortable here. He had always known that the mutt lived in no good conditions but that it really was so bad... He had never imagined such a poor place. Not that he had actually ever thought about it.  
  
He heard some rummaging in the room Jou had disappeared in and stopped in his tracks, looking over to where the noise came from. Silently he went over to the door, his head cocking to the side in wonder.  
  
Nobody could take so long to simply change clothes. He had enough of waiting. That was just getting ridiculous. He hummed keenly, having made a decision. He reached out for the knob and pulled the door open. He would just grab Jou now and go to the school-dance.  
  
"Mutt, why aren't your ready by... now."  
  
Seto froze, staring at the equally frozen figure in front of him. Jou was clad in a tight-fitting jeans and on the verge of pulling the shirt he wore over his head, so it revealed his flat stomach a little bit. Seto's eyes shot up to the mutt's face, urging to meet those honey-coloured eyes but then he realised that Jou wasn't looking at him. Instead his gaze was turned away from him. He didn't like that.  
  
"Come on.", he said, trying to keep his voice steady. "That looks good enough on you."  
  
Strangely he enjoyed the flush creeping over Jou's face and even more the fact that he had caused it.  
  
"That's not for you to decide." Jou said, the blush on his cheeks deepening, as he fully pulled the shirt off and threw it to the side. Seto almost bolted at that but felt that he couldn't move an inch if he wanted. His eyes were fixed on Jou, following every movement as the boy bent down and reached for another shirt to try on. He was tempted to say something like 'You could go without.', but at the same time felt that his mouth didn't work, either.  
  
Jou now had another shirt on, deep midnight blue and snuggling to him like a second skin. Seto watched as Jou looked down at himself, then shaking his head.  
  
"The clothes Yuugi forced me to buy for today are all too... I don't know... too revealing..." the mutt whined, his eyes averted from Seto even while talking to him. The brunette could hold back a growl barely at that. Why didn't Jou look at him already?! He needed him to.  
  
"I think I will just wear my old shirt."  
  
Seto's eyes widened in shock. He wouldn't allow that. Jou looked gorgeous like that, didn't he see that? Gorgeous like hell!  
  
"No, you won't." He said in a low voice, grabbing Jou's arm and dragging him out. "I don't have the time nor will to wait any longer."  
  
"But..." Jou complained weakly.  
  
"Shut up and come with me." Seto demanded, feeling triumph jolting through him. Jou really was his for a night. All his. Oh, what a beautiful realisation.  
  
thisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalin ethisisalinethisisaline  
  
Jou's POV:  
  
Jou climbed out of Seto's car and waited for him to lock it properly. He was scared of the evening. What would it do to him? Give him some false hope? Seto had just lost a bet. There was nothing about it. But why did his heart flutter in delight at the prospect of having Seto near him for hours? Wouldn't it hurt him in the end? So why enjoy this? But why not?  
  
He fidget nervously on his spot as Seto stepped in front of him. He felt the in the darkness of the night surely deep blue eyes on his face. He wanted to return the look, wanted to drown in the molten ice. But he couldn't. He just couldn't.  
  
He gasped for air as suddenly a hand gently touched his arm. He looked down onto it in shock as the fingers wandered down the silky sleeve of his shirt to his own hand, leaving a trail of warmth and tingly skin behind it. Slowly it snaked around it, grasping it firmly.  
  
"What-?" Jou asked confusedly.  
  
"You are my date for tonight. So I have to act like it, right?" Seto's answer was logically, though his voice sounded somewhat hoarse. So he didn't mean anything by touching him. Jou sighed, but let himself be led to the door anyway. They stepped into the hall of the school, which was decorated nicely. Jou felt awkward. Being here with Seto seemed so unreal. Like one of the many dreams he had had.  
  
"Jou, Kaiba, there you two are!" a cheerful voice greeted them as soon as they were inside and Yuugi ran up to them, a big grin plastered to his face. "You are late. The dancing is about to start!"  
  
"Hey, pal, look what you have done to me!" Jou pointed at Seto and pouted at his friend, but a small smile shone through the scowling expression, for only Yuugi to see. The small boy returned it full force and nodded knowingly.  
  
"Sorry, Jou." Yuugi shrugged. "I didn't mean to upset you, but I didn't want to wish money or the Kaiba Corp. from Seto. That would've been a bit much, ne?"  
  
The hand holding Jou's stiffened a bit and he squeezed it amusedly. The CEO couldn't afford losing his company. The money he had would be enough to make his living for the rest of his life but not having all the work to do to occupy himself with – well, it would have made him very unhappy to be simple.  
  
"Yuugi, you little squid!" Seto raged. "You wouldn't dare to-"  
  
"Kaiba, if I wanted to have your company I would've taken it instead of this, wouldn't I?" Yuugi's grin widened. Jou knew how much he liked to tease the stubborn CEO. It was just too easy to make him angry and to laugh in his face then. But right now he didn't want to see Yuugi upset him.  
  
"I would like to drink something." He said with a pointed look in Yuugi's direction and a tug on the hand holding his.  
  
Seto seemed to relax a little bit at that and nodded in his direction.  
  
"You see, Yuugi," He spoke in his usual superior tone of voice. "I have no time for your ranting now. My 'date' demands attention."  
  
With that he turned away, pulling Jou with him by their intertwined hands. Jou looked back over his shoulder only to see Yuugi wink at him suggestively.  
  
"But hurry up, you two!" he called after them. "The dance begins in half an hour!"  
  
That's when Jou finally realised that he had to really dance with Seto. Really, really dance. Not only be near him, but touch and feel. How was he supposed to hold himself back, while Seto held him, while he held Seto, while they were -touching-?! No, no... he had to get out of here. Glancing around fearfully, Jou managed not to show his nervousness on his face. Now he was indeed doomed. He could have thought about that earlier. And what was worse... he couldn't even dance.  
  
He felt like screaming.  
  
thisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalin ethisisalinethisisaline  
  
Seto's POV:  
  
The dance began. All students seemed to have run onto the dance floor as soon as the music started to play. Jou was one of the few who looked as if they rather would have run into the opposite direction than trying to dance. Those 'few' basically were those who didn't have a partner and those who couldn't dance. Since the first wasn't an option for obvious reasons, it had to be the second. And to which conclusion led that? Seto smirked. Why did he suddenly have the urge to dance?  
  
"I..." Jou stuttered. "I think I'll stay here for a while and drink another coke."  
  
"Scared of the dance floor?" Seto asked probingly.  
  
"Of course not." Jou shook his head frantically. "I just don't feel like dancing right now."  
  
"What if I want to dance?" The brunette looked at Jou smugly. "You are my date, so I have only you to dance with. It would be rude to ask someone else."  
  
For a second Jou's wide eyes shot to his and suddenly Seto found himself meeting those golden orbs for the first time after many, many months. And he found that they had changed slightly. Always had there been some kind of loath in them. Well, not now. Now they gazed at him with interest, bordering to something else Seto couldn't read. Had there ever been a time he couldn't read Jou's eyes? He wanted to lean forward, even closer to them. Such a golden colour was rare. So precious...  
  
Then – as sudden as it had happened – the spell was broken as Jou cast his eyes downwards and Seto was disappointed. The little moment of locking eyes was just too short.  
  
"Then let's dance."  
  
Stunned Seto watched as Jou walked over to the crowd without sparing him a second look. Jou really agreed to dance with him? Now it was not a smirk, that tugged at his lips. Not even a grin. It was a smile. A genuine smile. With glowing cerulean eyes he followed the blonde to the dance floor.  
  
While they waited for the first song to end, so they could start with the second one, Seto decided that he didn't want to humiliate Jou in front of the whole school. The blonde looked scared enough and it wasn't a satisfaction for him to see that. He shifted closer to him and leaned over to his ear.  
  
"You don't need to have any dancing skills." He called over the loud music. "I am not in the mood for that. Just move to the music as you like it."  
  
The relief displayed on the blonde's face, though he obviously tried not to show it, made Seto smile again, this time secretly. This Jou was easy to handle. He wondered what had changed the roaring teen so much, that he didn't yell at him now for thinking he couldn't dance.  
  
The first song faded slowly and the next started. Jou sent him an awkward side glance, without locking eyes, which unnerved Seto really now. Why did he do that?!  
  
Growling silently for a moment he started to dance to the fast beat, naturally sensing that Jou didn't do the same but he didn't care about that now. He was frustrated and – well, he somewhat enjoyed how Jou's eyes roamed over his body. There was just the fact that he wanted to see Jou dancing, too.  
  
Through the whole second song Jou just stood there and stared at him, making him feel more than exposed. Then again Seto noticed that he didn't dance for himself anymore, but for Jou. Every glance from under half lidded lashes, every fibre of his being was fixed onto Jou, every fluid movement, every swing of his hips, every inch of exposed skin was for Jou only, challenging him to come over and take part. As the song finally ended he spun around one last time and stepped beside the blonde, grinning at him.  
  
"I thought you were here to dance?" he placed another challenge carefully. "Or do you back out?"  
  
"No, I-"  
  
"Okay, then." Seto cut in. "The next song starts."  
  
His hungry eyes were waiting to see Jou dance impatiently. Desperately. Again they were fixed on him, and on him only. Never did he notice the strange looks from his schoolmates.  
  
thisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalin ethisisalinethisisaline  
  
Jou's POV:  
  
Panting he stopped dancing as the music faded. They had been dancing for over an hour now and he felt himself tiring out. He needed rest.  
  
He stretched and made an attempt to step off the dance floor. He was stopped by Seto though, who looked at him quizzically.  
  
"I'm tired, Kaiba." He told him yawning.  
  
"Come on, one more dance won't hurt." He felt Seto's pleading look. A strangely appealing look, perhaps because he never had been at the receiving end of it. Correction, he had never seen it at all.  
  
"You said that before the last two songs and I gave in." Jou complained. "I'm really tired."  
  
"One more?" Seto asked, grinning.  
  
"You really seem to like dancing a lot." He was pulled back into the crowd. Then the next song started. Jou perked up. Throughout the last hour they had always played fast exhausting songs. But this one was different. It was a slow, rhythmic one. And he even recognised it. It was one his mother had liked a lot and he knew the text completely.  
  
But how was he supposed to dance to that song alone? Around them were lots of couples, cradling each other lovingly. There he had his excuse to go and take a rest.  
  
"Kaiba, this-"Again he was cut off, but this time not by the other's words, but by his hands, which pulled him close to the brunette and held him. "this..."  
  
"Just dance." He was told and so he did. To feel the body of the other so near, almost touching, made him feel like he was in heaven. He had to hold himself back though before he did what he always did in his dreams. There he would reach up and cup Seto's face gently, look into those deep cerulean eyes, molten ice so fiery, and just kiss him. No hesitation. No fear. But that was not reality. Reality was this and it came dangerously near to his dreams.  
  
thisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalin ethisisalinethisisaline  
  
Seto's POV:  
  
His reaction had come spontaneously and without any thinking. He had seen the lost expression on Jou's face as he watched the pairs of people around them and then just reached out and grabbed him. Now he didn't regret it. He relished it. He wanted more. More of Jou's warmth, more of Jou's aura around him, more of Jou himself. He wanted to have him completely now. Body, soul and everything attached to that.  
  
The slow song ended too soon and before they could break apart, the next slow song began to play. Seto decided to stay in the position they were in. He didn't want to let go of Jou now. And he hoped the blonde wanted the same.  
  
"You're like the wind through my tree." Seto gasped as Jou shifted closer, whispering a slightly different version of the currently playing song into his ear with such an honesty in his voice that it made Seto shiver. "You ride the night next to me."  
  
Jou's hands slid around him, holding him close, and as their bodies came into contact fully he felt himself melting into the embrace.  
  
"You lead me to moonlight, only to burn me with the sun." Seto knew which line came next. Would Jou speak it into his ear with all the honesty he had made stick to the last lines?  
  
"You've taken my heart..."  
  
Seto shivered again in sheer delight and turned his head slightly to nuzzle Jou's cheek. He felt enchanted, the music around them flooding into his mind like numbing electricity. "...but you don't know what you have done."  
  
They stopped moving, just leaning against each other and stretching their senses to taste each other, to try out each other, their surrounding forgotten.  
  
"I feel your breath on my face..." Seto blew softly at Jou's cheek as the blonde whispered the words and felt him shifting even closer. "Your body close to me."  
  
"Can't look in your eyes," Seto felt Jou quiver with the truth lying beneath those words. "You're out of my league."  
  
Jou leaned back a bit, so their faces were only an inch apart, and now Jou's eyes met his. A clash of fire and ice, gold and cerulean. "I'm just a fool to believe I have anything you need."  
  
"You're like the wind..."  
  
They stared at each other until the song finally ended. Jou in uncertainty and Seto in amazement. Then Jou suddenly turned away and tried to bolt. Seto held him back though and made him look into his eyes.  
  
"One more song?" he asked, already recognising the song, which had started in the background.  
  
Jou sighed, a mixture of relief and doubt, and fell into his embrace easily. Seto's arms snaked around his waist and he held him close, while whispering the song into his ear himself now.  
  
"I've been meaning to tell you, I've got this feeling that won't subside." He leant back a bit and looked into those wonderful honey-eyes, wanting to show Jou that he meant every word, that they came from his very heart and soul. "I look at you and I fantasise – you're mine tonight."  
  
And he really meant them. He had dreamed about that the whole evening. Jou was his tonight.  
  
"Now I've got you in my seize," His gaze never wavered from Jou's face, whose eyes were firmly trained onto his, open wide with wonder. "...with these hungry eyes."  
  
Seto slowly stepped back from Jou, who stood there watching him, following his every movement with longing.  
  
"One look at you and I can't disguise I've got..."  
  
Seto approached Jou again, but passed him by just barely so that their hips were touching. His hand reached out and slid over the blonde's stomach, while he surrounded him until he stood behind him, nuzzling his hair and speaking directly into his ear, his voice hoarse. "Hungry Eyes."  
  
He could feel the shivers running up and own Jou's spine and watched him lean into his body approvingly. He felt content like that and let his arms slide around Jou.  
  
"One look at you and I can't disguise I've got Hungry Eyes."  
  
thisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisaliethisisaline thisisalinethisisaline  
  
Jou's POV:  
  
He stared at the arms lying around him gently. It were the arms of Seto Kaiba, the one he had craved to embrace and kiss and love. The hope in his heart shone brightly and that was something he had feared. Was it false hope? Would he be betrayed in the end?  
  
He turned around and met the blue eyes of the CEO, flashing emotions at him he had never seen in his eyes.  
  
"Why do you look at me like this all of the sudden?" He asked confusedly. "You never did before. Why today?"  
  
"How would you know I didn't before?" Seto smiled kindly at him, shifting against him slightly. "Your eyes were always somewhere else."  
  
He noticed! Jou thought shocked. He really did.  
  
"Seto... would you mind if..."  
  
"Yeah?" Seto's expression didn't change. Jou wondered if he had noticed that he had called him by his first name.  
  
"Would you mind me kissing you?" Without waiting for an answer, Jou reached up, cupping Seto's face slowly and leant in until their lips almost touched. That was the moment he stopped. The moment he realised that his dreams had become reality.  
  
"Kiss me already." Seto demanded, his voice amused and he closed the small gap between them.  
  
thisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalinethisisalin ethisisalinethisisaline  
  
The End.  
  
Weeh, that was it. Another story done! I felt inspired today because I watched the film 'Dirty Dancing' yesterday night and I just HAD to finish this.  
  
Tara's Nonsense #3:  
  
Seto loves Jou! Seto loves Jou! Seto loves Jou...  
  
Well, that didn't work.  
  
Jou loves Seto! Jou loves Seto! Jou loves Seto...  
  
Didn't work either.  
  
I can't cope with reality anymore (cries)  
  
Tara's Nonsense #3 – End  
  
Um... yeah, I don't have to say much, so I'll just go on with the review responses.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Madcuff's Mistress: You know what's gonna happen in the original Yu-Gi- Oh!?! (squeals) Tell me, tell me!! I have to know! T.T I'll have to wait 47 days or so for my b-day. That's a long, long time. But I think I'm gonna wait patiently. The DVDs already lie in my father's cupboard. I can't reach them. (tries desperately and fails again the 1001st time) Thanks for the review.  
  
Kumori Sakusha formerly Sealbu: I hope I got your name right (blushes). Well, thank you for the review.  
  
Somnia Lustre: Why, thank you! You think Yuugi is a cute matchmaker, too? He really is, ne? And many people tell me I have a good English. I can't quite believe it (blushes). I always think I get the meaning of a sentence wrong and it sounds ridiculous to the ones who have English as their native language. I won't stop anyway. (laughs) Thank you for the review.  
  
Connor Wolf: I love your reviews, do you know that? They are making me feel like writing more. I will do that, then (grins). I am sorry for the spoiler though. I didn't know that America didn't have the Jou-is-'unconscious'- thing. I thought you were further on in the series than we, really. Because we have the series from America! I'm very, very sorry! I won't do that again without warning! Thank you for the review!  
  
Lady Guena: Wow, you know the original Yu-Gi-Oh!, too? That's amazing! And seemingly they don't have those episodes out in America yet. Another reviewer told me so. Now I'm wondering why we have them in Germany, because we have bought them from America. As Jou's spirit visited Yuugi's? Yeah, that was really very sweet. I am longing to see this scene in the Japanese version. Actually my father asked me all the time why I would want to watch them with Japanese language. He doesn't understand (giggles) Parents. Thank you for the review. It was a nice, long one. I loved it!  
  
Kiki Jones: (makes happy dance) Thank you for correcting that error! I never would have noticed if it weren't for you to point out! You're right. Spell check doesn't tell me 'Hey, that's wrong!'. Well, I learned something! It helps me! Thank you for the review!  
  
Me: Hey, You (grins). I'm glad you liked my story! Thank you for the review.  
  
Pisces071: Yeah, you are right. Many people just don't care if the text they write is spelled correctly. It's sad because you have to dig through those stories a long time before you find something decent. Thank you for the review.  
  
BlingBling021: Well, yes, Jou dies. I had the same reaction as you as I had been told that! It's cruel to cut that out, isn't it? Anyway, the problems with the lines is unnerving. Now I have to improvise, hehe. Thank you for the review.  
  
YumeTakato: Hi, there. Another review from you (winks). Well, I don't hate WB, I just dislike it very, very, very much (growls) Okay, perhaps I hate it, heh. Thank you for the review.  
  
Santurion2: You DON'T want to see the original? I am flattered. I want to see the real sad version, with the original background music. They have many violins and beautiful piano-sounds. I love them! I already heard a few of them. They are awesome. I recommend them! Well, if you don't want to see Jou die, then it's your opinion. I think that depends on the person. Poor Jou. Thank you for the review.  
  
Mandapandabug: Why, thank you for the praise, but I don't think I can write better than you. Actually I don't think I can write better than anyone with English as native language. That sounds impossible to me, because where I -know- English, you -live- it. But thanks anyway (giggles) I'm glad to hear something like that. Who wouldn't be? And you think it's great to hear from someone from Germany? Well... (blushes) I am amazed all the time to receive reviews from someone who lives so far away from me. Er... one question: What is a mandapandabug?! Kind of an insect? (grins) Thank you for the review.  
  
Haruya: I'm glad you like my story. And I hope you liked the conclusion as well. Thank you for the review. 


End file.
